


is it good-bye already?

by kuryuri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, boys (ritsu) crying, graduation angst? yes, knights gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuryuri/pseuds/kuryuri
Summary: Like stardust, remember meIt's all rightOur next meeting is right there.





	is it good-bye already?

**Author's Note:**

> a small thing because i write a lot of boys crying //looks at the """"wips""""" i never post ever
> 
> title + summary from hoshikuzu venus by aimer

“Heeeeey, Senaaaa, get me more of whatever this is, will ya?”

“No, get it yourself, you drunk King! So annoying!”

“But Senaaaaa…”

Leo’s hanging off Izumi’s arm at this point. He waves the empty bottle of whatever right in front of Izumi’s face, earning a glare and a smack upside the head for his trouble. He’d also been drinking, the flush he gets when he’s a little more than tipsy burning bright in the fluorescent lighting of Sena house; had he been sober, Leo wouldn’t be as close as he is now.

Ritsu watches the two bicker back and forth from underneath the kotatsu as he takes another sip of his beer. It’s as a good farewell party as any, if anyone asks him. Sure, it’s not as grand as the year before, in a glitzy hotel with expensive champagne and dashing formal wear, but it’s cozy, and all his Knights members are here, and it’s home.

Arashi, also mildly tipsy, then dramatically enters the room with a flourish (“I’m baaaack~!”) and holds it open for a small Tsukasa struggling with a Big Box of Something.

“Ah, Ritsu-senpai, could you _help_ me with this _please_?”

Reluctantly, he worms out of the kotatsu and takes the box from Tsukasa before placing it on top of the kotatsu, in front of the bickering third years. The children in question immediately hone in on the box, and under their intense, watchful eyes, Arashi gingerly opens the box to reveal a Knights’ themed cake, complete with little figures of each member made with fondant frosting. Even though the underclassmen have all seen the cake before, designed it even, all of them go “ _Ooooooh_!” with the tipsy upperclassmen.

Ritsu swats Leo’s curious hand away from the cake, and gestures for Arashi to hurry and do the Thing, before the cake gets decimated by their troublesome, childish, endearing King. Arashi sits up straight, taps a fork against one of the wine glasses, before grandly speaking to an audience of four people, two of which are already starting to tear, “On behalf of the underclassmen of Knights, I, Narukami Arashi, proudly present this cake to our wonderful seniors, Tsukinaga Leo and Sena Izumi! We wish you both all the best in your respective futures, and support you wholeheartedly in whatever you do!”

Arashi gives them both a fond look. Takes a deep breath, before continuing in a softer voice. “Good luck to the both of you, really. We’ve had an amazing time under you guys, and I’m really going to miss you,” a shared look with Tsukasa, and it’s the youngest’s turn to speak. Both third years are nobly trying to hide their teary eyes, and the rest of them pretend they don’t see it.

“Sena-senpai, Leader,” he begins. “You both have given me the richest and most special experience I could have asked for. Thanks to you, I have learned so much about what it means to be an idol, and how to keep improving myself further. I hope, one day, that I can become an idol that you would be proud of.” He raises his glass (of grape juice, because he’s too young, and they _can_ be responsible seniors), “All the best, and I sincerely hope for you to achieve your hopes and dreams!” He downs it all in one go, without even waiting for the rest to take sips from their preferred alcohol of choice, flush high on his round cheeks (Ritsu suspects Arashi’d sneaked him some wine on their trip to the cafeteria to collect the cake).

Tsukasa then looks to Ritsu, who… doesn’t really know what to say. They’d decided for Ritsu to be the last to speak, seeing as he was meant to graduate with them, side by side. Instead, he’s got another year left to go, and they’re already leaving to go do the great big things Ritsu knows they’ll do, talented as they are.

 _They’re waiting for you; say something, anything, you idiot._ He wants to say something, he really does, but there’s something in his throat and nothing in his head, and he’s trying very very hard to control his breathing so it doesn’t come short. Figures, that the only time he’d lose it is right in front of the very people he doesn’t want to see in such a sorry state.

Still, he opens his mouth, intending to say something along the lines of what Arashi and Tsukasa had, probably, but for some reason, all that comes out is a choked sob.

The rest just. Stare. At him, and Ritsu is so embarrassed he thinks he’s actually going to die, but the only thing he can do is wipe the tears that don’t stop coming with his sleeves and hope for the best. As for the rest of them, they’re in varying degrees of shock. Seeing their most composed and calm member almost breaking down right in front of them, in the face of their two graduating third years, isn’t something they’d think would happen, and nobody’s sure of how exactly to react.

Arashi’s the first to move, eventually. With a soft “Oh dear,” long arms encircle Ritsu’s trembling form and hold on tight. The other three members begin to move in as well, crowding Ritsu in and holding him with all the passion and love and affection they can. Murmured words of encouragement and whispered praises and even a kiss on the cheek from Arashi fill Ritsu’s heart with something akin to love, threatening to burst, and if anything he cries a little harder and holds on a little harder.

He eventually manages a small “I‘ll miss you guys,” spoken into Izumi’s chest, wet from the force of his tears. Ritsu can’t see it, but both of them are failing to hold back tears of their own, so they grin wide and rub his hair and breathe their thanks in soft tones.

It’s a whole mess honestly, and quite different from what they’d planned to happen. Ritsu knows that, but as the tears stop and they part with wobbling smiles and stuttering breaths, he knows that, no matter how far away they are, they’ll always be home to him.

**Author's Note:**

> like or comment or something, idk but i hope u liked it a little bit maybe


End file.
